Present day commercial aircraft are traditionally configured with a food and beverage preparation area, commonly referred to as a galley, for service of the passengers and crew. The galley incorporates various types of equipment for the storage, preparation, and disposal of food and drink, such as refrigeration units, heaters, ovens, beverage brewing machines, and the like. In addition to the devices described above, galley equipment also may include devices such as beverage dispensers, trash compacters, beverage carts, and the like. However, existing galleys arrange these features as more like items in a box, rather than integrating the components into a single system. As with all aircraft equipment, today's aircraft galleys strive to be examples of efficiency and conservation of weight and space. Every component of the aircraft galley must abide by these principles, and be both compact and efficient but retain functionality and convenience. All of the equipment must also be arranged in a manner which is both ergonomic and efficient for the allotted space.
Organization is critical to a galley's function and success. A galley must have ample storage space and be arranged in manner that promotes efficiency in the tasks at hand. The galley must also be flexible to adapt to unique and constantly changing meal services and customer requests. Efficient equipment that allows quick preparation and clean up are essential to a properly functioning galley. Ergonomics can also play an important role in the design of a galley. Appliances and overhead storage areas can be hard to access for shorter flight attendants. Awkward repetitive movements may result in fatigue and injury, so galleys must be designed to account for these repetitive movements so as to alleviate the stress, where possible. Current galleys lack the work space necessary to prepare a meal and allow for clean-up without creating problematic positions for the attendant.